The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) such as free-ranging on grid navigation, as well as parking guidance and information systems, aid in the prevention of human error when drivers operate a vehicle. Such technologies have been used to improve navigation of roadways, and to augment the parking abilities of motor vehicle drivers while the drivers are present within the motor vehicle. ADAS systems generally rely on sensor systems disposed on exterior surfaces of the motor vehicle. These sensor systems may include cameras, radar, sonar, and LiDAR. Many of these sensors may be mounted flush within the exterior trim of the motor vehicle. However, certain sensors including LiDAR, must protrude from the exterior trim in order to provide the necessary field of view. Thus, LiDAR sensor systems are often retrofitted to preexisting exterior body panels of the motor vehicle. Because the LiDAR sensor systems are added to the exterior body panels and must protrude, they are aesthetically undesirable and unprotected.
While these systems are useful for their intended purpose, there is a need in the art for improved sensor housing assemblies that utilize original equipment manufacturer mounting points, improve sensor functionality, and decrease the potential that the sensor will be damaged while retaining an aesthetically appealing exterior surface.